22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Delancey Foundation
The DeLancey Foundation, also known as the 'DeLancey Foundation for the Preservation of Music and the Arts' is a non-profit foundation established by the estate of the reclusive Nancine Abigail Delancey, a musician, and songwriter active in the late 1960s. The control of the Delancey foundation is via a board of directors, who prefer to remain anonymous. The DeLancey Foundation is represented by the Eruditus Group Attorneys at Law. The foundation is independently funded by the [[DFIG|'D'''eLancey '''F'oundation I'nvestments '''G'roup]]. DeLancey Place Conservatory The Delancey Place Conservatory is located within a 19th-century mansion at 2000-02 Delancey Place in Philadephia. Constructed in 1864, first inhabited in 1865, 2000 Delancey place is constructed of red brick, faced with white marble and designed as a mansion mixing Federal and Victorian styling of the second empire. Originally constructed to be the home of the former provost of the University of Pennsylvania, William Heathcote DeLancey for whom the neighborhood and street were named, it was never inhabited by him. Bishop Delancey passed away in Geneva, New York before the interior marble was laid in the grand entrance hall and the home presented. History of the Foundation 1996 The DeLancey Foundation was founded as an interpretation of the last will and testament of Nancy DeLancey (1948-1996). The executors of the will, the Nicholas Erris, ESQ. was unable to identify the listed 'brother' at the time and used the $500,000 life insurance policy to establish an endowment for the arts tax-free non-profit foundation. As early as the date of her memorial, held on her recorded birthday the year of her death, October 2, 1996, additional donations and pledges had swollen the foundation funds to more than $4,000,000. In late 1997, Nicholas Erris ESQ. formed the Delancey Foundation Investments Group and began investing the foundation funds expecting a soft return to mediate inflation. Over the next four years, the investment income increased to a net of more than $200,000,000 despite roughly $300,000 year in distributed scholarship funds. The DFIG redirected itself into rare Earth mineral mining at that point as it's primary investment strategy and consequently maintained the value when the reported 'Internet Bubble' burst. 2030- Donations did not cease though. As late as 2030, new royalty assignments were still being willed by artists to the foundation continuing to balloon the yearly endowments to well beyond the requested scholarship usage. There currently are no records to show the value of the highly successful DFIG funds had grown in the decades to follow. The DFIG owned at least in part mining real estate in 23 countries as of the last reporting in 2053 during which William Delancey was its primary investor and Chairman of the Board of Directors of the DeLancey Foundation. 2079- After the time known as the Post-Atomic Horror, as governments were recovering and attempting to live up to the funding requests of the United Earth Government there was a move to nationalize assets unclaimed by survivors. Learning of this, the patriarch of the DeLancey family had considered just letting the past slip away into history but considered the possible futures. Having lived through personal loss ordered by Colonel Green twenty-four years earlier, and being an educated man, he knew that such feelings and sentiments as the Optimum moments rarely faded quietly. He weighed the dangers against the benefits of having resources desired by powerful men versus the benefits which could be garnered from them. William DeLancey had three factors giving him claim. He was the last known living fellow of record of the Eruditus Group, the only surviving member of the DeLancey Foundation Board of Directors, and an established member of the family line with claims. He worked for almost a year to gather an accounting as best as he could from the scant public record but then decided to try to salvage the records from the business office. 2080- William Delancey called upon the legal assistance of Simon Smythe, Barrister at Law working out of Cambridge, England. The lawless areas were returning to civility, but not quickly. It was difficult to find men of law willing to admit they had the training. Simon Smythe understood international property law and was a good fit. The two of them saw to the inspection and reopening of the offices at 2002 DeLancey place. With it, the recovery of original documentation was soon to be the basis of the legal claim to former investments into business and real estate. 2083- The company name of the contracting organization is unknown, but the DeLancey Foundation was listed as a driving factor and donor to begin the recovery of the downtown area. The 2000-2002 location was the first of the list to be salvaged, and structurally made capable of habitation. Once this was done, the group moved out through the neighborhood to make the buildings safe, and avoid destruction by fire. The contractors, which while not of record were rumored to be largely manned by Badi clan men and women, were paid to see to the restoration of the historic block to the images seen in more than 100 films. The DeLancey Place community was known to be the most photographed area of the city's historic neighborhoods, which helped greatly in the restoration process. 2087- It should be noted, that as of January 18th, 2087, it was a possibility that the DeLancey Foundation for the Preservation of Music and the Arts might cease to exist. Paperwork was prepared to dissolve the foundation and funnel the majority of the funds to the purchase of the colony ship which would be named the [[ECS Agata|ECS Agata]]. William DeLancey though was outbid by another organization. This was taken as inspiration to put more effort into the Earth. 2088- Further beyond the claimed investment, the Foundation seemed to have an inexhaustible fund of currency, which was put to use in aiding the recovery of the downtown area. The DeLancey Foundation was the donator of record for the salvage and restoration of more than 60 historic locations in the downtown Philadelphia area, including the 20 addresses of the DeLancey Place block. 2095- As work continued, funded by the Foundation, the original Greenhouse was constructed atop the Conservatory as a memorial to the passing of the family patriarch '''William Isaac DeLancey II. The restoration was largely complete, and the 2000 DeLancey Place location was playing host to nearly a hundred members of the Badi clan which seemed to be gathering from locations around the world. With the aid of legal analysts hired to staff the Eruditus Group under the leadership of Simon Smyth BL., Will DeLancey took the reigns of the family, as well as Directorship of the Foundation. Unlike his father, he chose to move himself and his family from Suffolk, England, to Philadelphia and take a more hands-on active role. 2100- Stated as an effort to comply with a more than 110-year-old section of laws, an elevator was installed into the rear of the 2002 location. 2008 Delancey Place had been restored, and returned to the control of the city of Philadephia, in the hopes that the city would find members of the Rosenbach family to be stewards of the famous book collection within. The Badi clan, which was gathering still was numbering nearly 400 men, women, and children. The Badi extended family had taken up residence in a number of nearby recently restored to livable status. They began opening businesses such as restaurants, apothecaries, or tailors, as well as providing construction labor. 2102- Director Will DeLancey made a legal and financial decision which ensured the existence of the DeLancey Foundation in perpetuity. The Investments were divested and moved into two funds. The first consisted of the majority of liquid assets, to be set aside fund the clan migration. The remainder of investments were earmarked to provide for the creation and operation of the DeLancey Place Conservatory. By the time the Eruditus Group had arranged the funds, the Director had accepted the credentials of four individuals who would make up the Board of Directors to act as a check against his authority. This would be written into the bylaws of the foundation moving forward. The bylaws were written to ensure that no future generation could override the investment group control and the funding to maintain the foundation and its mission. As further protection, the bylaws would also contain a yearly endowment for any blood descendants of William I. DeLancey I to share. The endowment was intended to compensate for efforts of any family staying behind on Earth to honor the work. 1% of the profits per year would be set aside for the family endowment, beginning in 2115. The remainder would be managed by the Eruditus group, which would also be paid a dividend of 1% to cover its operating expenses. Part of the legal coding would separate the family from the Foundation so as to not leave the Foundation beholden to the family, with an exception of those taking position on the board of director, and unless they had chosen to return to Earth as their home. Stripping such a large portion of the fund to finance the migration had awakened the Director and the fund managers to the possible danger. As such, it would be determined that no one who could personally profit from the fund would be put into a position to do so without legal protections against such an outcome. The balance of the first fund was used to purchase the migration. A colony ship, the [[ECS Hieronymus|ECS Hieronymus]] which would be ready for launch in three years. Will DeLancey chose the Captain and invested in the training of the crew, as well as training for clan members who wished to make a life in a new world. Two hundred would be among the advance team sent on the first trip, men and women with the skills to build the infrastructure so the families to follow would have a greater chance at survival. 2121- The second trip was delayed by as much as 9 years, because the clan elders chose Vega, and not Alpha Centauri to be their new home. None foresaw the rapid pace that the advance of technology of spaceflight would take. Though the tragedy of losing the ''Hieronymus'' was keenly felt, it did not stop the rest of the clan from joining their cousins in the 'New World'. In the end, 711 members of the extended family made the journey to Vega IX. The Director Will DeLancey, his spouse, their three children, and their spouses, represented the whole of the DeLancey family in the bloodline of Nancy DeLancey. Along with them, 703 members of their extended family, of the Badi clan of Romani made the crossing to Vega IX, making their lives in the 'New World'. Several dozen members of the clan remained on Earth, most of whom were too elderly to make the journey or felt they would be a burden to the family. Most of whom did not survive long enough to learn if the others had successfully made the crossing. 2199 Music from our past, and into the Future... (Newzine Article Interstellar Broadcasting Agency) - The contributions of the founders to the future of the DeLancey Foundation for the Preservation of Music and the Arts are said to be the reasons the Foundation exists to fulfill its mission. This is not to belittle the efforts of any others involved at the beginning or those who follow but to acknowledge that the organization would not exist without the contributions of each and every one of these we list as founders. - Mary Campbell, Historian Acknowledged Founders: *Nancine Abigail DeLancey (1948-1996); known to her family as Nancy and her fans as Ann Gale. * William I. DeLancey II (2020-2095) * Director 'Will' William I. DeLancey III (2070-2127) 2264 In 2264, one of the heirs stepped forward and took a seat on the board. At that time the third-floor offices were once again converted to living quarters. The now public board member, Brigid Anne DeLancey was later married and shared the home with then LCDR S. Connery and his young son Callan. Brigid Connery went on to enlist in Starfleet, serving as a nurse aboard the Earth Space Dock. The pair were killed in action in 2267, leaving the control of the foundation once again to the board of directors. During her tenure, as the legal heir, Ms. DeLancey began work to return the conservatory to a public space for the people of Philadelphia. Situated in the historic Rittenhouse Square district of the Historical preserve, the ancient homes of DeLancey Place were some of the few that could claim a heritage dating to before the World Wars. She made preservation of musical instruments, and restoration of musical traditions a priority. Nearby the foundation sponsored a Luthier shop, in which the craft of hand-making stringed instruments was learned and practiced. This was but the first of such endeavors over the next century. The considerable assets of the foundation were reinvested with an eye to the future, off-world and Earthly investments would prove to be wisely placed in order to multiply the holdings, and make available considerable resources with which the board continued to perform the foundation's purpose in the preservation, and sharing of musical history and education. After the unfortunate death of Ms. Delancey, the residence was host to the elder Connery and his wife, the grandparents of Callan. In just a short time, however; they returned to Scotland, and Callan who was named as the beneficiary of the estate remained in residence with his mother. This too changed in less than a year, resulting in the residence being shuttered. 2278 Callan Connery, with the aid of his mother, Adrienne Callihan Ph.D., remained active with the foundation. Accepting a seat on the board at age 16, he was a driving force for decades. Champion for and then voting for providing resources for the handcrafting skills, in an effort to keep the traditions of hand-tooled musical instruments a living homage to history. Upon his death, CPT Callan Connery bequeathed his interest in the foundation to his own son Thomas Cormac Connery. Thomas took a seat, and continued tradition, keeping the doors open to the public and beginning a tradition of monthly music concerts on the patio, and inviting musicians to play in the ballroom for small gatherings in times of poor weather. 2325 Thomas Connery claimed his seat on the board at 26, as an agent for his father. Unlike his father, Thomas chose to make a career in private industry, which gave him time to dedicate to the foundation. He did not, however; receive a controlling interest until his father was declared dead in 2345 after his ship had been missing for 14 years. His contributions include the acquisition and restoration of nearly the entire collection of first edition books and a series of 8mm film stock from the original Woodstock concert. For an unknown reason, in 2351, Thomas Connery signed over all rights or claim to any part of the foundation assets, as well as his seat on the board, back to the board and the DeLancey family. 2371 In 2371, the last member of the line of Heirs outside of Vega passed during the Dominion War, returning their interest in the foundation to the hands of the Board. A decision was made at this time to expand the purview of the foundation to include refugee assistance as well, adding the voices of children singing to the preserved recordings in the vault. 2408 In 2408, the disastrous attack by the Borg on Vega IX Colony left the board in a quandary. As of initial reports, all of the heirs and legal rights holders to the foundation and assets had been killed. This left the board in the position of making the decision if to reclassify the organization from a family-owned foundation to public trust. The legal department began researching the entire history attempting to find any living heirs before making such a move. While none was found initially, during the escrow period a survivor of the attack was found. Dahlia Anne DeLancey was surprisingly found living just a few kilometers away, a medical student at Perelman, University of Pennsylvania Medical School. She had survived the incident and relocated to apartments on Lombard Street. The young miss DeLancey was given control over the residence and a seat on the board. In time, she was made the head of the board and given majority control. 2422 As of 2422, Dr. DeLancey still maintains residence and majority control over the foundation. The doctor serves in Starfleet and has no known blood relatives. OOC Information This is Historical Information for reference concerning Dr. DeLancey Category:Locations